


At the start

by MadLulu



Series: Space dads extraordinaire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Luke, Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu
Summary: "You can't stay here," he tried, hoping Fett would get the hint and leave him alone."Neither can you," he said before sighing heavily. "Alright, you're coming with me."





	At the start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).

> Alright so it's my first fanfic ever and you can blame jynx and their plotbunny.  
I have no idea if this is good but I wrote it anyway and posted it on tumblr and maybe you should read the original post because I have no idea if this will make sense without reading it. It's here : https://bluemaskedkarma.tumblr.com/post/187715119341/what-if  
Also it's my first time writing in english which is not my mother language, please be indulgent.

Obi-wan was getting desperate. Luke seemed not to be able to calm down and diverting attention from the people around them was exhausting him. He tried to shush him, humming a tuneless song under his breath. All he could see was Anakin crying in his arms when he was ten and upset after a nightmare. He couldn't blame the Lars for their decision, not really. But right now he almost wanted to cry with the boy in his arms.

"You're holding him wrong"

He almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned his head, his stance battle-ready and an arm going for his lightsaber. Well… One of his actually. He had two now. The face of Jango Fett- No… The _actual_ face of Jango Fett stared at him disapprovingly.

"You're holding him wrong," the bounty hunter (ex-bounty hunter ?) repeated.

He stared at the man, completely baffled, while he came closer and began to manipulate him so that the head of Luke rested in the crook of his arm and the rest of it supported his body. The baby began to finally settle and emitted a little whimper of contentment.

"There. That's better. Don't they taught you this kind of things ?"

"Not really. It's not like I have anyone to teach me anymore."

He might sound really pathetic but right now he didn't care. The light in Fett's eyes reminded him of Cody when he had again done something reckless. He swallowed his grief and looked away.

"You can't stay here," he tried, hoping Fett would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Neither can you," he said before sighing heavily. "Alright, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me ?! No. There is no way I'm going anywhere with you. For all I know, you're just gonna lock me in your ship then collect the bounty on my head."

"I'm supposed to be dead, you know. Kinda hard to do that if you don't exist anymore. But sure. Go ahead. I give you one day, two days top, before you're in imperial custody and this child killed like the others."

Now, Obi-Wan just wanted to melt into the wall. He relaxed his grip on Luke who was beginning to fuss again. He couldn't do this.

"I'm not gonna let you with a child you obviously have no idea how to take care of. And you wouldn't be on this dustball of a planet if you had a way out so..."

"You offering me a ride ? How generous."

Fett sighed again and helped him stand before half dragging him toward a light freighter parked near. Obi-Wan breathed slowly, trying to lower his anxiety. He could always overpower Fett if necessary and keep the ship.

"Buir ?" He heard a young voice toward the cockpit.

"It's alright Boba. I brought friends." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "Get ready for takeoff, we're leaving."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La grande aventure de Boba et Luke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334605) by [MadLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu)


End file.
